


Pathways

by Scummy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scummy/pseuds/Scummy
Summary: Eventually he had gotten to the point where the blanket wasn't used as a barrier between the two of you. You weren't sure on if he had meant it to become like this, but you couldn't find a reason to complain as you would be able to watch his peaceful sleeping features for a while before you fell asleep yourself. Most of the time he would wake up after the alarm he set went off, awkwardly apologizing and excusing himself. On braver days, the two of you would exchange a kiss before he skittered off with pink dusting his cheeks.Today was entirely different. Lunch was canceled today as well, but in the midst of cuddling, your lips softly came together. You weren't sure who started the kiss, but with your eagerness met to continue a small chain of them, you found you couldn't spare the time to question it.(Ray/Mc)





	Pathways

       “Why did you let me do that to you?”

       It's the first words out of his mouth, and you feel fear ice over your heart.

 

       Ray was beginning to have more free time to spend with you. While you loved being able to see him more, it didn't seem to come without a price. Too often would he come in with deep bags under his eyes, smiling but responding late to your questions. Most of the time the visits would be lunches spent together, with cuddling and naps afterwards. If he seemed much too tired and hunger wasn't in the way, the two of you would skip to snuggling first.

       Eventually he had gotten to the point where the blanket wasn't used as a barrier between the two of you. You weren't sure on if he had meant it to become like this, but you couldn't find a reason to complain as you would be able to watch his peaceful sleeping features for a while before you fell asleep yourself. Most of the time he would wake up after the alarm he set went off, awkwardly apologizing and excusing himself. On braver days, the two of you would exchange a kiss before he skittered off with pink dusting his cheeks.

       Today was entirely different. Lunch was canceled today as well, but in the midst of cuddling, your lips softly came together. You weren't sure who started the kiss, but with your eagerness met to continue a small chain of them, you found you couldn't spare the time to question it.

       The kisses were shaky at first. Ray would pause after each one, taking in a small breath before continuing. Somewhere along the line his hands gripped onto the side of your shirt, while your own found themselves holding onto the back of his neck, your body pressed flush against his. Soon, the kisses stopped being so sweet in nature. There were less moments of pause between them, your breath raggedly mingling with his, and your thoughts became less coherent. You wanted more, and with his little gasps and shudders when you introduced tongue, you could tell he wanted exactly what you did.

       Slowly, you shifted onto your back, gingerly pulling him on top of you with no resistance whatsoever. It seemed to be only when your shirt came off, and you were unbuttoning his vest, did he realize what was going to happen.

       “A-Are you sure?”

       His voice was thick, needy with an emotion he rarely ever felt. 

       “Absolutely.”

       And that was all that needed to be said about the subject.

       His hands would sometimes shake as he worked on undressing you, shooing your hands away when you tried to coax his shirt off. He fumbled with some excuse, but you didn't need to hear one and just accepted his answer.

       His pants were different. You worked the belt off easily, a low groan caught in the back of his throat, eyes flitting to your hands instead of your breasts. 

       “I can, uhm, do this myself, please.” His embarrassed expression was too cute to deny him, so you stopped and let your hands busy themselves in other ways. As he leaned back onto his knees, unzipping himself and shyly pulling his pants halfway down, he watched as you slowly slipped your panties off, letting your hands caress your thighs, your hips, before one hand settling between your legs. Each soft gasp you let out stole his breath away, and it didn't take long of you playing with yourself before he pulled your hands to rest on his sides instead, pulling your legs apart and slotting himself between them.

       The first thrust was clumsy. He struggled with positioning himself right, and after pushing into you, his eyes shut and he hid his face in your neck- breath heavy as he whispered small praises. When he moved to start a pace, he ended up pulling too far back and slipping out of you completely, an embarrassed and frustrated blush across his face. 

       The next thrust he had learned a basic grasp on what to do, and it wasn't long until your legs were wrapped around his hips, pressing kisses against his shoulder or neck whenever you had enough breath and strength to do so. He felt amazing, even if inexperienced, and it was so easy for you to lose yourself with him, as he was with you.

       You clung onto his shirt- Gripping, pulling, secretly thankful he kept it on lest you claw his back. Ray was letting out every noise of pleasure he could, finding it difficult to hold the noises back.

       It wasn't long until you came, clenching tightly around him and hearing him choke out your name as he followed suit quickly after. In the afterglow, you could feel him press wet kisses to your neck and cheek, singing quiet praises about how wonderful and beautiful you were.

       But once the high of the orgasm left the both of you, he stiffened beside you, shying away from your touch. And that was when he had asked you:

       “Why did you let me do that to you?”

       Fear hit first, but the second emotion to flood into you was hurt confusion. 

       “Ray, what are you-”

       “Y-You don't- I don't deserve to touch you.”

       The fear came back. You switched to lay on your side, reaching out to him only for him to jerk away.

       “I'm disgusting- I'm pitiful, you shouldn't have let me do such a thing to you.”       

       He sat up, hastily pulling his vest on, visibly shaking as you tried to offer words of comfort, tried to quell your own confusion.

       “Why do you think that?”

       “Because it's a fact,” He sniffed, too full of whatever emotions he was suffering to look at you. “It's what I've learned about myself. I don't deserve you, and you deserve better than t-trash like me.”

       And that was it. You tried to follow him out of the bed, a sheet wrapped around you pathetically, but he still never turned around. Never apologized for running away, just apologized for what the two of you had agreed to at the time. Once the door closed, the small quarrel was done with, and your cheeks were wet before you realized it.       

       What...went wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to read what I have on my MM blog, MmScum.tumblr.com!  
> As a side note, my Ray fics are not connected to each other. I mean I suppose they could be, but that wasn't the intention while writing them.


End file.
